Anthony Higgs
The Odyssey Elite Anthony Higgs had been sent to the space pirate homeworld right into the enemies underground sectors by the Chairman of the Galactic Federation to investigate a disturbance of possible space pirate activity within the sector. What Higgs doesn't know is that he would have an amazing destiny ahead of him. After killing the space pirate researchers and guards, he discovered a rather unusual teleporting device and attempted to destroy it, getting covered in a white light for doing so. Exiting right out from the low heighted areas of the sky, Anthony Higgs fell down into the ground and suffered injuries upon impact. Anthony saw before his eyes a fortified base, the question to him was if they were friendlies or enemies that greet hosiltiy by killing you or capturing to interrogate you on sight sort of thing, he knocked gently on the door to make his neutrality known. One of the predictions was already made true for the galactic federation soldier as Kaim Argonar opened up the door with a polite introduction and brought him to the conference room as he wanted the commanders to hear his side of the story for them to allow others to cut him some slack for being new here and show that he has no bad intentions. Anthony told of his recruitment into the Galactic Federation with his best friend Samus Aran entering with him to Adam Malkovich's unit, together they both fought various enemies, mainly the space pirates that had been terrorizing the galaxy with their thievery and illegal scientific experiements that would be considered too inhumane for the Galactic Federation, save for their splinter faction, who are hiding within plain sight. Anthony Higgs then recalls the memory of the last time he met Samus Aran was on the bottleship to help finally put an end to Melissa Bergman's experiments of exerting complete control over an army that can't possibly be contained as the use of weapons for humanity, rather the intended plan turned itself in reverse as the project would possibly be the destroyer of all sentient life that doesn't meet the standards of Melissa's judgement. Kaim Argonar in agreement, believes it as one hell of a story and this guy must have been through alot of trouble from his enemies and his own associates even turning on him and for that Kaim gives Anthony the rank of seventh in command for his constant experience of bravery of fighting for what is truly right, knowing well what to improvise in a tough situation, and staying strong with a friend to the end. The Wrath of God of War Meister of War Section heading Write the second section of your page here. anthonyhiggs1.png|Anthony Higgs wielding an assault energy rifle. anthonyhiggs2.png|Anthony Higgs using his comm to speak to the Odyssey Elite group. anthonyhiggs3.png|Anthony Higgs using his laser handgun. anthonyhiggs4.png anthonyhiggs5.png anthonyhiggs6.png|Anthony Higgs using his plasma gun his most strongest weapon on a enemy. anthonyhiggs7.png|Anthony Higgs using his ice freeze gun. anthonyhiggs8.jpg anthonyhiggs9.jpg|Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs fighting alongside each other. anthonyhiggs10.jpg anthonyhiggs11.png anthonyhiggs12.png anthonyhiggs13.png anthonyhiggs14.png anthonyhiggs15.png Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Survivalists Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Metroid Universe Category:Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Seventh in Command Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Gloved Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire